Ocean waves originate as a consequence of wind far off shore, and these waves travel enormous distances without losing much energy, even long after the winds that created them have died down. This results in wave energy being more stable and predictable than wind power. In addition, wave power has about 1000 times greater kinetic energy than wind energy as a result of water being 850 times denser than air.
The highest energy waves are concentrated off the western coasts of the continents in the 40°-60° latitude range of the northern and southern hemispheres. The power in the wave fronts varies in these areas between 30 and 70 kW/m with peaks to 100 kW/m in the Atlantic SW of Ireland, the Pacific Ocean and off Cape Horn. The capability to supply electricity from this resource is such that, if harnessed appropriately, significant parts of the present world demand could be provided.
Historically speaking, the majority of wave power converter developers have focused on singular characteristics of waves to convert energy. Some previous patent publications that involve wave power converters are discussed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,844 shows a wave power generator with a U-shaped frame with wheels that moves vertically in waves. Within this frame lies a buoyancy element that is connected to the frame through a linkage. On the top of the buoyancy element it is connected through a rotating shaft journalled in the superstructure so that, in addition to a vertical motion, it can also move horizontally. Power is taken out through the rotating shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,261 shows an operating lever having a float secured to one end pivoted intermediate the ends thereof. An elongated channel shaped member having a rack secured thereto is guided for vertical movement along its length and is connected to the other end of the operating lever by a lost-motion connection. A pinion is mounted in meshing engagement with the rack and can be operatively connected to suitable power generating means.
WO 03/087569 A1 shows a tidal based power plant that is intended to perform seawater desalinization. A buoy moves vertically with the tidal motion of the sea and surrounds at least two pillars that are secured to the sea floor. The buoy pressurizes sea water through conventional cylinder/piston arrangements.